


well, hate to break it to you

by taetaeisbaebaeok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental House Tie Swap (Harry Potter), Frustrated Hermione Granger, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Ron Weasley, POV Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Stubborn Harry Potter, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaeisbaebaeok/pseuds/taetaeisbaebaeok
Summary: Hermione tries to figure out why Harry is acting differently and sneaking off all the time. But due to Harry's insistent stubbornness and determination to hide whatever he's hiding, Hermione finds it awfully hard. That is until she doesn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	well, hate to break it to you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first EVER fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. and also, i'm really bad at summaries and coming up with a title, so, sorry about that as well lol. if there's any mistakes, ignore them.

Hermione was frustrated. And all because of Harry Potter. 

Hermione was a smart girl, so when Harry had all of a suddenly gotten different, she knew why. Well – admittedly, it had taken her some time to figure out why exactly Harry was acting differently, but either way, she did figure it out in the end. It was impossible to miss once you found out. 

It had all started at the beginning of sixth year. Harry had started sneaking off a lot, but Hermione didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to say anything until she knew for sure what was causing her friend’s disappearances. At moments where she got too frustrated, she’d ask relentlessly why Harry was sneaking off. And every time, Harry would blush, fidget around, and stutter out a very weak excuse. 

Then she noticed that when Harry did come back from wherever he was going, he either had a dreamy, love-struck look on his face, or he was a downright mess. Mess meaning his hair would be even more disheveled than usual, his robes would be all crumpled, and his face would be red, sometimes covered with sweat as well. Hermione of course knew what this meant – Harry was seeing someone. 

When the realization first hit her, she had to take a long moment to think through all the possible girls that Harry could be seeing. It wasn’t Ginny because she was in a very happy and committed relationship with Luna. It wasn’t Cho because every time Hermione saw her, Harry was nowhere to be seen. It couldn’t be any of the other Gryffindor girls, because Hermione knew for a fact how much Harry disliked them, always claiming that they were too annoying and loud, which Hermione full heartedly agreed with. It couldn’t be any of the girls that said they were “fans,” because Harry absolutely hated those girls the most. He couldn’t stand how they’d throw themselves at him, and how they’d do anything to catch his attention. Harry always did his best to ignore them, but lately, they’d been getting on his nerves more and more. That was another thing Hermione noticed; when a girl would try to do something with Harry, like flirt with him, his mood would immediately go down, and he’d be scowling and glaring at anyone who even slightly looked at him. He’d then sneak off once more, as if trying to find comfort in the person he was with to help with that mood of his. 

Hermione also didn’t rule out boys. She had always had a feeling that Harry was more into guys than girls, judging by how he acted around girls who were obviously into him. Especially after how he described his first ever kiss, which was with Cho. But Hermione didn’t want to assume his sexuality. She didn’t want to think he was just straight, or that he was just gay. There were many sexualities out there, and she didn’t know either way. 

Hermione spent a few days after that realization of hers thinking and observing more closely. When she, Harry, and Ron would be at the Great Hall, Harry would always glance over at the Slytherin table. At some points, Harry would just blatantly stare off at a specific spot at the Slytherin table, and it was at these moments that Hermione was able to pinpoint who exactly he was staring at. 

Draco Malfoy. 

She had to check several times to make sure, not being able to believe that Harry was staring at Draco Malfoy of all people. But as she thought back, everything made more sense now. Harry and Draco hadn’t had a fight since – she couldn’t even remember. To begin with, Draco had stopped being an asshole to them since the end of fourth year, seemingly after he realized how awful his behavior was. He and his friends had even apologized to them, and they all became somewhat friendly to each other. At least, they no longer insulted each other, or started up fights between one another. Each group still kept to themselves, and the slytherins would still sometimes mock them, not being able to resist, but unlike before, it was in a friendly, teasing way. 

She also realized that every time Harry was gone, so was Draco. She felt like a downright idiot when she realized this, but to be fair, she still had schoolwork to focus on – she didn’t spend all her time obsessing over who Harry was with. 

But it had now been a few months since she finally discovered who the person that had been causing Harry’s weird behavior was. Hermione had stayed silent, wanting Harry to come to her and tell her on his own time. She knew that eventually, he would have to tell her and Ron that he was with someone, because at this point, even Ron was noticing! When Ron had first mentioned something to her, which was quite recently, she had smacked a book over his head, disbelieving of the fact that he only now noticed. Once he started really catching on, with the help of Hermione of course, they both agreed on waiting for Harry to say something. When Ron had figured it out, he didn’t react badly – Hermione didn’t expect him to. He only seemed shocked and confused that it was Draco, since he still didn’t entirely like him, claiming that “once a ferret, always a ferret.” 

But now, Hermione was getting impatient and frustrated, because of Harry Potter. No matter how long she waited, and no matter how many hints she kept dropping that she knew, the damn stubborn boy just wouldn’t admit anything. 

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, a book in one hand, and a spoonful of cereal in the other. Ron was next to her, both of their backs to the Slytherin table, and Harry sat across from them, with a conveniently perfect view of the Slytherins – more specifically, of Draco. Hermione knew this because Harry always chose a spot on their table that would allow him to see Draco. Hermione found it cute at first, but now she just finds it frustrating. Why can’t they just be open about their relationship? She understood that both Harry and Draco had their concerns, but if they were to really think about it, everything would turn out fine. Being gay in the Wizarding world wasn’t as big of a deal as it was in the muggle world, as wizards cared much more about blood status than sexuality. And both Harry and Draco’s friends would be totally okay with it. In fact, they already knew! Hermione knew that Slytherins were very smart and observant, so it was easy to tell that they already knew, with the way they’d smirk at Draco and say something, causing him to blush. She even heard Pansy Parkinson say to Draco once in Potions that he “really needed to stop looking at Potter’s arse.” So she knew that Draco’s friends knew, just not if Draco knew that his friends knew – if that made sense? Hermione shook her head. She really had to stop putting so much of her time into Harry and his love life. 

“Mate, you really need to stop staring at Malfoy, I’m trying to eat over here!” Ron exclaimed, mouth full of eggs and bacon. Hermione grimaced at that, but didn’t have the chance to say anything. 

Harry jumped up from his position, startled out of his gazing. He had had his chin resting on his palm, back slightly slumped over as if he were relaxed, and his green eyes had stayed fixated on the blonde Slytherin. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t staring at him!” Harry quickly defended, his face flushing red. 

Ron swallowed his food and laughed, causing Harry to look scandalized. “You were totally staring mate. Just go over there and snog him already!” 

Harry spluttered, his face turning even more impossibly red. Hermione felt bad for him, but remained quiet as Harry tried explaining himself. 

“I-I was not! And why the hell would you say something like that! I don’t – I don’t like Malfoy!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and face still red. Harry looked from Ron, who wore an amused expression, to Hermione, who had the decency to have a sorry look on her face. “What? Why do you two look like that?” 

Hermione let a small smirk slip through her façade as she glanced over at Ron, who had started laughing again. She still felt bad for Harry, as she prepared on breaking the news to him. 

“Harry, you’re wearing a Slytherin tie.”


End file.
